


Wolves Howl Together

by Wolftail747



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Broppy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I dont know the ship name for Satin and Guy Dimond, I dont know the ship name for poppy and creek, M/M, Posh pop, also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolftail747/pseuds/Wolftail747
Summary: The blue hair would remind him of his pack, his kingdom. It would remind him of his losses and sorrow. He shaved it off to get his real hair color back, black. Her expression softens as she gave him a smile of support."I'm ready now," he says as he walked over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.





	Wolves Howl Together

**Author's Note:**

> Contains:  
> -Character Death

_Darkness: the partial or total absence of light. It can also mean wickedness or evil._ _It looms above all others. Before time, there was darkness. Before you were even born, all you could see, was darkness. Light: the natural agent that stimulates sight and makes things visible. When a light comes in the frame, it takes away that darkness. Today, someone has experience darkness for a long time and is now gonna see light for the first time._

* * *

There was a small quiet gasp, "He's awake" followed by a, "He sleeps a lot" from someone else.

 

"Shush you two, you were both like him before. Show some respect" a female said. She sounded motherly, as there was a light when the little boy opens his eyes for the first time.

 

"His eyes are blue.." the voice of a little girl said, as the small boy looked around for a bit.

 

"So what? That's nothing special. I have blue eyes too. You have green eyes." the voice of a little boy said, "besides, mate, he ain't nothing special"

 

"Creek!" the woman said as the little boy looked over to the other. 

 

The boy was only able to see a glimpse of green and blue hair as the boy left the room. The girl had blue hair, with the highlights of sky blue around it. Her eyes were green as she had a skin tone close to his. Her clothing had the ripping fashion, as her shirt only went down to belly button length as it showed the rest of her skin. Her pants had holes in it, but her spirit was lively.

 

"Don't mind him, little brother. Hey mom, what are you gonna call him?" she questioned as she looked up to her mother.

 

"His name will be Branch. I'd like him to have a name that's not related to water. I already have a Creek and a River, so why not a Branch?" She said with a smile as her daughter smiled back.

 

"Branch huh...I like that name. I have a feeling he's gonna be a good influence to the Riverside Moon Pack. He's gonna be a good young prince" She said with a giggle as the mother giggled after.

 

The little boy took more looks around. The boy, now named Branch, had black hair. The boy looked up as another presence came in the room. It was a male, he had green dyed hair, just like the woman holding him.  

 

The male held a jar of some type, that had blue dye in it. The woman gave Branch to the male, as the man looked a lot like him, well, the facial features anyways. 

 

The male smiled softly as he gently dipped his hair in the blue dye. Unlike normal dye, this one had a weird sensation to it. His hair was blue when they took it out, and it dried instantly. The male walked outside, as the boy looked down to see a bunch of others looking up to them.

 

"The new prince, Branch!" He raised his son in the air as the ones below roared with cheer.

 

The boy was confused, as he looked around. He didn't know where he was at, why he was at, how he was at......He had so many questions a baby can't answer. In the corner of his eye, he saw the glimpse of blue and green hair again. The boy narrowed his eyes as he was given back to the female.

* * *

"Branch! Come on! We gotta meet Grandma Rosiepuff today! It's her birthday!" Princess River said with the brightest smile.

 

"Coming!" Branch said as he runs out of the den and to his sister. "Isn't Creek coming with?" He questioned her.

 

"He said he doesn't want to meet her this year" She answered. "Now come on! We have a grandma to meet!" She said as she started running.

 

Branch giggled as he ran after her, the two royalty runs off to meet their grandma, while one stays back. Once they left the territory, Branch became paranoid. He started to worry and worry, panic and panic.

 

_**Panic:**  A sudden, overpowering feeling of fear, often affecting many people at once. A state of extreme anxiety, such as that involved in a panic attack. **Worry:**  give way to anxiety or unease; allow one's mind to dwell on difficulty or troubles. A state of anxiety and uncertainty over actual or potential problems. He had a feeling that these two feelings are gonna increase sooner or later._

 

The two children go over to the den and wait for their grandmother. Soon enough, a woman with green hair, with white strips are shown. Branch smiled at the old woman, and River glomps her own grandmother.

 

Instead of a grunt of pain, she gave a smile and a giggle as she hugged his sister. Branch was suddenly feeling the two feelings again.     **_Panic  _**and  ** _Worry.   _**River helped the old woman up as she looked over at the young prince.

 

"Hello, Branch. I've heard about you, young prince" The elderly woman said to the blue haired boy.

 

"Yah, me too." He replied with a smile. His fangs were able to show, as they're sharper than a normal child's canines.  

 

"Where's Creek?" she questioned as she noticed the multi-colored haired boy's absence. 

 

"River told me he didn't want to meet you this year" He answered her.  

 

The grandmother had a strange feeling from Creek's absence. It wasn't the feeling of Panic and Worry Branch feels. It was the feeling of uncertainty. _Uncertainty: something that is uncertain or that causes one to feel uncertain._ But River didn't feel any strange feelings. She only felt joy and happiness at the moment--But branch and Rosiepuff knew something was up.

 

They were right. The feelings both grew suddenly, as the sounds of gunshots were heard in the distance. "Get down, children!" their Grandmother cried as she shoved both kids in her den.

 

Explosions were heard left and right, sounds of wolves growling and snarling were heard. The sounds of whimpers and cries, lectures, and chants were all heard from the Riverside Moon Pack. The word  **Home** echoed through Branch's head.

 

Then, a wave of power flew towards the den, causing River to fly out. She tried stopping herself by grabbing something, but it broke off at the lightest touch. Her body flew above the waterfall that laid behind her grandmother's house. Rosie puff tried helping her by going into her wolf form, running out to catch her but.....she couldn't reach that far. Princess River of the Riverside Moon Pack fell down into the waterfall. Her head hitting a sharp stone on the way down.

 

"RIVER!" Branch and Rosie puff yelled as they watched her fall down into the water and rocks below.

 

Branch ran around the mountain, reaching the bottom of the waterfall. He searched and searched for the body of his sister, yet, he found nothing. He finds only soil, rocks, steam, and water. His eyes filled with tears quickly as he searched helplessly.

 

"Branch.." His grandma was trying to calm him as Branch made the tears run out of his eyes.

 

"She's alive!" He yelled at her as he kept searching, "I know it!" he chanted as he kept looking.

 

"Branch!" she yelled at him, causing him to stop immediately in his tracks. "Please, we have to get to safety. I know you don't want it to be true, but she's gone now. That's how life is" She finished as she walked over to the boy and picked him up. 

 

Branch doesn't reply as he cries into her torso. Rosiepuff sighed as she brings him into her den and put him in a room for him to think and rest. She went back to investigate the damage. Everyone was dead, the whole pack. However, Creek was the only one alive oddly. Rosie never liked it when Creek was absent, and she had the feeling this all happened because of him.

* * *

 

The breeze and sights were what was keeping Branch calm. It's been five years since his sister's death, as he is now ten years old.

"Branch, it's time you learn," Rosie said as she sat next to her grandson.

 

"Learn what?" he questioned as he looked at her.

 

"You are a werewolf. You must learn how to turn into a wolf. I will teach you." She said with all seriousness as she looked at him.

 

"How long will it take?" He questioned her.

 

"Took your father four years. Your mother two. It took me eight years. But for how smart you are, I'm sure you'd do it in less than a year. When do you wanna start?" she asked as she looked back down.

 

"Give me a minute." he stands up and goes into the den. He looked around, as he found a pair of scissors. But he also had a knife and a razor.

 

He picked up the razor and puts it against his hair. He starts shaving off the front, watching how it slices through his hair as the blue hair falls down. He takes steady breaths as he starts thinking, shaving his head clean off. The blue hair was now gone for good. When done, he puts it back and cleans up. He came back out and his grandma goes wide-eyed as her breath hitched for a second there.

 

"Branch....your hair..." she said in disbelief. His lovely blue hair was gone, now bald. But after a bit, she realized why he did it.

 

The blue hair would remind him of his pack, his kingdom. It would remind him of his losses and sorrow. He shaved it off to get his real hair color back, black. Her expression softens as she gave him a smile of support.

 

"I'm ready now," he says as he walked over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

 

_“Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do.”  
― [Rob Siltanen](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/14907567.Rob_Siltanen)_

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Wolftail747  
> -https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wolftail747
> 
> Wattpad: Wolftail7471  
> -https://www.wattpad.com/user/Wolftail7471


End file.
